borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vending machine
New page up. Whats still needed: a good pic of each of the machine to place on here would be nice, quotes from the machines? DLanyon 11:59, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Ammo vendor table I stuck the ammo vendor table here as to not crowd the weapons page. I may create an "Ammunition" page and move it there with the info about ammo from the weapons page. DLanyon 13:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Jakobs Vendor I think someone needs to change the Jakobs vendor section which reads, only available for a limited time, as the issue of the machine going back to the way it was before the mission is a bug which Gearbox acknowledges on its status update thread. 22:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Can somebody get a pic of the Jakobs vendor for those who don't have the DLC(including me)? Jcj83429 23:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I think it is worth mentioning that, even though the jakobs vendor doesnt only sell jakobs weapons, it DOES sell only weapons that are also made by jakobs. IE it only sells shotguns, revolvers, snipers. no automatic weapons. Med Vendor Duplicate I found a duplicate page for the Med Vendor titled "Health Station". If someone could get rid of this or merge the two, that'd be great. -- Claptrap 21:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Vending Machines Not Good for Buying Equipment/Mods? I've played Borderlands a half-dozen times and very, very rarely found any weapons, shields, or mods worth buying. More often than not, the best stuff is not as good as what I already have, and when it is a little better, the price is high and I usually find something better before much time has passed. Has anyone found this not to be true? What's the point in having the machines if it's not worthing buying anything but meds and ammo (and selling off surplus)? XP For Buying/Selling I haven't seen this anywhere, but apparently you can gain XP by using the vending machines. At least twice during Playthrough 1 as Lilith I leveled up while using a vending machine. 23:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Experience is gained through the challenges associated with vending machine purchases and sales. I've added this as a note in the article now. -- WarBlade 01:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Dollar Cap Glitch After achiving significantly more than the visible cap, picking money up off the ground may cause the counter to glitch. The onscreen update of your money doesn't stop scrolling before it vanishes, and in the menu the millions digit will scroll nonstop, while the others will show random not scrolling numbers. I was not able to afford ammo in this state. However, upon selling an item at the vending machine, the counter apparently returned to normal and I was able to afford things again. Upon picking more money off the ground, the glitch repeated, in menu the millions digit scrolled and new numbers were in the other digits. Selling Knox's Gold for $9,999,999 unfroze my money a second time. Selling more items after fixing the glitch was still normal. Weapon vending machine Do weapon vendors sell machine guns? I've never seen any in a vendor...Auntarie 22:26, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes they do. At least on my pc they do... 01:51, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : Weapons vendors sell conventional combat rifles, but they do not sell full-automatic machine guns. Dämmerung 17:13, April 24, 2012 (UTC) highest item level weapon vending machine in borderlands (original world) Which one is it ? I mean the one that sells the best weapons by zone level/character levelElveonora 14:44, April 24, 2012 (UTC) : If by "original world" you mean "not in the DLCs," then it's the vendor in Salt Flats. Otherwise, it's the weapon vendor in Crawmerax's Lair. Once you unlock the game's auto-leveling mode, all the weapon vendors match your character's level. Dämmerung 17:12, April 24, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for answer sir. So in Playthrough 2.5 I don't have to worry about this : P Elveonora 18:09, April 24, 2012 (UTC) (BL2) Silly quote Heh. Just hit the vendor in the basement of the Holy Spirits, and Marcus's voice said "Catch a GUUUUN! Eh. Never doing that again." --Azaram (talk) 08:46, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Cookie vending machine Any place here for the cookie vending machines in the Torgue Arena? Skittery (talk) 09:55, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Class mods DISAPPEAR after being sold to vending machine I'm at level 38 hunter (playthrough 1) and was in an area where i was knocking off lots of bandits, and wanted to collect items they dropped and resell 'em at a nearby vending machine (don't recall if it was ammo, medical or weapons). I had 4 class mods - assasin, ranger, survivor and gunslinger - and sold 3 of them to the vending machine. My plan was to have more space in Inventory to pick up items and make fewer trips. I did so, but when i returned to buy them back, along with some of the weapons i'd stashed, they were gone. The weapons were still there - no problem. Is this known behavior or a glitch? Docflash (talk) 23:05, October 9, 2013 (UTC)